


Waking from a Dream?

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric wakes up in a strange place and has no idea why he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking from a Dream?

Cedric woke suddenly, uncertain where he was. The last thing he remembered was being on the ground with Harry. They were in what appeared to be dark graveyard and he had no idea how they got there. There was another person there, maybe two, he couldn't be sure. He knew he had heard voices and then someone yelled before everything went dark.

He got to his feet and looked around himself. There was something about this place that looked really familiar, though he wasn't sure he had ever been here before. He was in a long, open corridor that had what appeared to be a number of open doorways that didn't seme to lead anywhere on either side. Everything was very white: the walls, the floor, the ceiling. There was a light that appeared to come from nothing and everything at the same time. The corridor appeared to open up into a larger room at the end. He decided to cautiously make his way toward the room, looking all around him as he went. He had seen no signs of anyone or movement since he woke up, but he felt he couldn't be too careful.

As he reached the end of the corridor, he immediately recognized that he was in the main vestibule of the Ministry of Magic - well, at least it _looked_ like the Ministry. He quickly called out, knowing that this area was staffed twenty-four hours a day. Someone would hear him and come to his aid. After a few moments, he called out again. This time he realized that though he could hear himself yelling in his head, he wasn't making any sound. His voice should have echoed off of the shiny walls, but his ears only picked up silence.

Cedric was certain this had to be a dream. He sat down on a bench and stared back at the corridor through which he'd come. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then down at his feet. Though he had muddied his shoes in the Triwizard Maze, he was now looking on a pair that looked a pristine as the day he bought them. He stopped for a moment, fixated on his left shoe. Those last moments in the graveyard suddenly came crashing back to him. This was his new home now, his home for eternity. Cedric was dead.


End file.
